bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Blow Your Speakers
'' '' Blow Your Speakers Out is a song by Big Time Rush. In April 2011 the song was leaked. But when Elevate was released an alternate version became available as the bonus track before being replaced by Windows Down in the 2012 album re-release. How ever Big Time Rush released a Ultimate Fan Edition album that has 4 disc's and it is featured on disc 4. The song was featured on Big Time Superheroes. Lyrics Under the strobing lights Feel the rhythm the rhythm And it'll get you right Sweat it all out of your system You gotta free your mind let yourself unwind 'Cause it's your night night night So get it right right right c'mon Can you feel it inside It likes to go for a ride I know you need it I can see it in your eyes So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out) So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out I know you feel the heat I see you feeling the fire Don't worry 'bout a thing Fulfill your every desire The DJ's playing your song So now you can't go wrong 'Cause it's your night, night, night So do it right right right c'mon Can you feel it inside It likes to go for a ride I know you need it I can see it your eyes So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out Woah woah woah Let me hear you say Woah This party's never over no no no Woah woah woah Let me hear you say Woah woah So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out So hop in your ride Roll your windows down 'Cause tonight's your night Get lost in the sound Gotta crank the music loud Baby blow your speakers out. Woah Woah Woah Woah On the Show The song was heard in Big Time Superheroes when the guys Gustavo and Kelly were trying to pick out a superhero outfit. While doing so they imagined that they were in a comic book trying to defeat aliens. Trivia *In April 2012 a rumor surfaced that there would be a music video but the guys have still said nothing about it. *In the intro of the original version we can hear Carlos say "Hey, Jamie! Hey, Jamie wake up!", Kendall says "We got to finish the song!" and Logan "Pop this s*** n****!". We don't know why Logan used precisely those words. Blow Your Speakers Blow Your Speakers Blow Your Speakers Blow Your Speakers Category:Fan Favorite Songs